Entei Shibuki
Entei Shibuki (シブキエンテイ, Shibuki Entei) was a from . When Entei was just a little kid, his parents were murdered by hired assassins sent by , the of Amegakure, after hearing about Entei's dorment abilities and needed to make him experience his breaking point to unleash it. After his parents' deaths, Entei was taken in by Hanzō and was trained by him, becoming an incredibly skilled shinobi. Background Early life Entei's early life was rather happy despite his family being poor and living in the outskirts of the always rainy , and wanted to grow up and become a successful shinobi to give his parents a good life. One day, however, Entei and his family were confronted by a that was passing by, and after the missing-nin was prepared to kill Entei's parents, Entei unleashed his dormant power and killed the missing-nin, shocking his parents in the process. Unbeknownst to them, had watched the entire scene and desired to have Entei work for him, and plotted to unleash his dormant power. Hanzō hired assassins to murder Entei's parents in front of him, but despite this, Entei didn't unleashed his power and simply passed out from the shock. A few hours later, Entei woke up at Amegakure and was greeted by Hanzō, who explained that he killed the assassins that had murdered his family and told him that if he wanted to avenge them, he should train to become stronger and bring peace to the world. Blinded by his grief and Hanzō's words, Entei accepted and began training under Hanzō, not knowing that Hanzō was the one who caused their deaths. For the next several years, Entei trained restlessly, drastically increasing his abilities. When Entei was twelve, he was promoted to and was assigned to many and missions by Hanzō and was able to successfully complete them. Eventually, the was informed to be near Amegakure, and in order to have Entei's powers to increase, Hanzō told Entei they would seal the Three-Tails inside his body, and proceeded to make their way towards the beast's location. Once there, Entei and Hanzō battled the Three-Tails and after a long battle, Hanzō successfully used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style technique to seal the Three-Tails within Entei, and afterwards, Entei became determined in mastering the beast's power to become stronger. One night, Entei overheard some of Hanzō's security guards talking about him, and overheard them wondering if Entei would find out the truth about his parents' deaths, which caused Entei to become curious and suspicious. Entei then confronted them and demanded answers, but the security guards denied knowing anything, but Entei refused to believe them and proceeded to torture them, and after several minutes, they finally revealed that Hanzō was behind his parents' deaths, wanting to unleash his power for his own use. Entei became blinded with pure rage and mercilessly killed the security guards before making his way towards Hanzō's tower. Arriving there, Entei killed Hanzō's guards and personally confronted him, and Hanzō questioned his reasons, but quickly realized that Entei probably found out the truth about his parents' deaths. Entei cursed Hanzō for ruining his life before declaring he would kill him, but Hanzō called Entei a "wasted talent" and was a shame that he needed to die before releasing a large number of explosive tags streaming towards Entei, but Entei unleashed his Lightning Release Chakra Mode to block the explosions before launching a powerful water-made dragon towards Hanzō, but Hanzō avoided, although his tower was completely destroyed due to the attack, which alerted the villagers. Entei and Hanzō then dropped their way onto the center of the village, in the middle of the villagers, and Entei unleashing a wave of electricity from his hands, striking Hanzō and causing massive damage. Hanzō then summoned , his salamander, but Entei shocked Hanzō by using his own Summoning Technique and summoned a tiger, and the two summonings battled with one another. The villagers fled from the area after Entei and Hanzō's battle began destroying the area they were in. Entei then launched several dragon-shaped fireballs, but Hanzō blocked them with his , but this was only a distraction as Entei quickly charged towards Hanzō with his sword and a sword battle between the two began. Entei then covered his sword with fire slashed Hanzō's stomach, which not only caused a giant cut, but also burned his body. Hanzō then without Entei's knowledge as Ibuse distracted him, and dropped onto him, piercing through his arm, which allowed Hanzō to take advantage and land several punches and kicks to Entei. As Entei laid down nearly conscious, Hanzō taunted him by saying that if he could, he would kill his parents numerous times, but this caused Entei's anger to reach its breaking point, and caused him to access his and unleashed his power and rage onto Hanzō, who was unable to fight back, or protect himself and was brought to near death because of the relentless attack by Entei. As Hanzō struggled to get back up, Entei charged a Tailed Beast Ball and launched it, and Hanzō cursed Entei before being killed by the blast, which completely obliterated his body and left nothing left. However, Entei's rampage continued and caused the complete destruction of and killed most of its villagers. Several hours later, Entei finally returned to normal, and became shocked and horrified at seeing the destruction of Amegakure and many corpses of the villagers, but couldn't remember nothing about it except from killing Hanzō, and assumed it was Hanzō's fault and fled from the destroyed village afterwards. The news of Amegakure's destruction quickly reached to the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and Entei's involvement was also reported and he was classified as a . 's became worried that Entei would eventually make his way to the , and ultimately, Konoha itself, and sent a large squad of his to ambush Entei and kill him before he could even leave his homeland. About a week later, Entei was walking around his homeland and was ambushed by Root, and Entei recognized the symbols on their arms from 's squad due to learning it from Hanzō, and questioned their motives for confronting him. However, the Root members refused to answer and simply launched dozens of at once, but Entei managed to avoid them before charging at them with his , which allowed him to easily slaughter all of the Root members, and Entei wondered if they were weaker than he expected or Entei himself was stronger than he imagined. The news of Root's slaughter reached Konoha rather quickly, and the , questioned Danzō on his actions, and Danzō claimed he wanted to protect Konoha and told Hiruzen that Entei could eventually arrive in Konoha, but Hiruzen refused to accept his reason and claimed that if he sent any more members of Root against Entei, he would lose his position in the . Realizing that he could trust no one, Entei decided to accept any sort of assignment as long as the client paid a large amount of money to fend for himself and made an announcent for the Five Great Shinobi Countries: should they attack him again, Entei would personally destroy their villages and their inhabitants. For the next several years, Entei made a name for himself in the black market because of his success in accepting dangerous assignments and mercenary work for drug dealers and businessmen. During one of his travels, Entei came across an that was in the middle of a mission and after seeing his , challenged him and ultimately defeated him. After the battle, Entei proceeded to rip out the Uchiha's left Sharingan eye from its socket, before ripping out his own and placing the Sharingan eye in place of his original eye, gaining the Sharingan's powers for himself. Knowing that the Sharingan's powers increased with the user's emotions, Entei closed his eyes and remembered his parents' deaths and re-created the scene to have him witness Hanzō kill them, which caused Entei's rage and sorrow to increase and allowed him to immediately awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. As the Uchiha recovered consciousness, he became horrified at seeing Entei with his Sharingan and questioned his goals, and Entei simply claimed he needed to become stronger to protect himself, and claimed he couldn't allow him to return home and inform Konoha of his involvement and proceeded to mercilessly kill the Uchiha by stabbing him in the head with his sword. During the , Entei would get himself involved in the battle between and , and was confronted by , who separated himself from his and their squad. B instantly noticed that Entei was a after sensing 's chakra within him, and asked about Entei's goals in his life. Entei claimed he needed to fend for himself because he trusted no one, and asked B if he had anything in life to fight for, and B claimed he wanted to become the world's greatest rapper. Entei told B he should be grateful he had a goal to fight for and admitted that fending for himself wasn't his life goal and didn't actually had one since his parents died and actually wished someone would kill him to end his suffering and challenged B to a battle and both accessed their . Because B had more experienced in being a jinchūriki, Entei was outclassed by B's powers and was ultimately defeated. As Entei laid dying from his injuries, B told him that he wished that Entei's life was different because they could've teamed up as fellow jinchūriki, and Entei agreed with him before passing away. Entei's body was later found by and other shinobi, and Minato recognized him after seeing his and decided to bury his body to prevent the enemy from getting their hands on Entei and study his abilities and to prevent them from getting the . Personality Entei was once a very kind and cheerful child, and was extremely attached to his parents, seeing them as the only people that he would give up his life for. After his parents were murdered in front of his eyes, Entei's personality suffered a drastic change: He felt lost in the world, had no reason to keep on living, and even when training and serving , Entei felt empty inside and desired to have someone kill him so his suffering could end and he could meet up with his parents in the afterlife. After discovering the truth behind his parents' deaths, Entei became blinded with revenge and became rather bloodthirsty, wanting to kill Hanzō the most painful way, and despite knowing the villagers were innocent and had nothing to do with his parents' deaths, Entei refused to hold back his power during their battle in the center of the village, which caused , and the majority of their villages, to be ultimately exterminated. Despite the dark change in his personality, Entei wasn't truly an evil individual, but was simply indifferent towards those he killed, such as when he killed an simply because he didn't want to find out about his involvement in one of their 's injuries. Entei also felt alone in the world, believing he could trust no one and simply fought to fend for himself, and the only thing he truly desired in his life was for his actual life to come to an end. The only thing that Entei prided himself with was his name, as he believed it was the only memento he had left from his parents, and claimed that his name represented the "fire" in his heart that allowed him to keep fighting, despite not actually knowing what he was fighting for. Entei also wished his life could've been different as his last moments alive, shared his wish with and claimed that had his life turned out different, perhaps they could've been friends due to both of them being fellow . Appearance Entei had long, spiky brown hair that reaches to shoulder-length, and one of the hair bangs completely covers his left eye to prevent his from being exposed, although the bang covered his left eye since his childhood. Entei had onyx eyes under which were long and were colored green. As a teenager, Entei wore a high-collared, light-grey colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. As an adult, Entei's appearance remained pratically the same, except he now wore a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a long light-grey coat and wore black gloves. He also wore red pants with a holster on his left leg, and wore black shinobi sandals. Abilities Entei was noted by to be one of the most talented in 's history despite his young age, and claimed that his dormant power could possibly be a major threat to the if Entei managed to fully control his power. Chakra and Physical Prowess Entei had incredibly large chakra reserves, which were further enhanced after becoming the ' . Before becoming a , Entei's outburts either out of rage or fear caused his chakra and powers to be wildly unleashed, which allowed him to once kill a bypassing . After training under , Entei's chakra and physical prowess increased drastically, which eventually allowed Entei fight toe-to-toe with Hanzō during their death battle. Bukijutsu Entei was also very skilled in . His area of expertise is in , allowing him to throw and with precision; for complicated or moving targets, Entei can guide shuriken to their mark using either or deflecting them off each other. Entei's greatest skills is the usage of his , which he used numerous times, including during his battle with Hanzō, and during their battle, Entei infused his chakra with his sword to combine both and severely damage Hanzō. Ninjutsu Entei was also capable of using the Summoning Technique, allowing him to summon tigers to aid him in battle or use them as transport due to their high speed, and master three basic nature transformations ( , and ) along with the , mostly due to his implanted . He was likewise able to create and from which could lure in opponents before . Entei was also well-versed in , and despite never truly using it, was capable of using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Jinchūriki Transformations As the ' , Entei was granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. He displayed a partial transformation into the Three-Tails, being able to manifest one of its tails. Furthermore, when angered about 's taunts about his family, Entei was able to ascend into his Version 2 form. As such, Entei could perform the Tailed Beast's ultimate technique, the Tailed Beast Ball. Nature Tranformation Entei's nature transformations included , , and , which was Entei's affinity. With his Fire-based chakra, Entei was capable of using the , and also capable of launching dragon-shaped fireballs. With his Water Release, Entei could create waves of water to protect himself from enemy attacks and create dragons made of water to strike his enemies with might force. Perhaps Entei's greatest skills came with his Lightning Release, as he was capable of deflecting enemy attacks by simply activating his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. He was also capable of creating waves of electricity from his hands. Despite not being seen, Entei commented that he was also capable of using Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration and Lightning Release: Thunderbolt. Dōjutsu Sharingan Entei obtained the after defeating an that was in the middle of a mission and after the battle, Entei ripped off his left Sharingan eye, before removing his own, and implanting the Sharingan in his left eye socket, gaining the Sharingan's abilities in the process. Since he was not an Uchiha, Entei couldn't deactivate his Sharingan, and covered his left eye with his hair bang to prevent chakra and stamina loss, and would only remove the hair bang out of the eye when he thought it was necessary. With the Sharingan, Entei can accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of . Mangekyō Sharingan Entei awakened his immediately after implanting the Sharingan onto his left eye socket after re-imagining his parents' deaths and visualizing Hanzō murdering them, which caused his rage and sorrow to increase to the point where the Mangekyō Sharingan was activated. He was able to maintain it for a long time, though steadily suffering its side-effects with each usage, such as bleeding eyes and deteriorating vision. Entei also suffered from extreme headaches whenever he overused his Mangekyō Sharingan, and also suffered from occasional blackouts. With his left Mangekyō, Entei can sustain an incomplete version of the Susanoo, which allowed Entei to only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defence or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armour to increase its defences. Because of Entei not possessing both Mangekyō Sharingan eyes, Entei is unable to evolve his Susanoo further. Intelligence From Hanzō, Entei learned much about the shinobi world and different abilities from other shinobi nations. Because of this, it was very hard to surprise Entei in combat because of his vast knowledge of different abilities from each of the five great nations. Whenever Entei witnessed a technique he'd never seen before, he would praise the user and ask them about the technique. Entei's years of experience on the battlefield caused him to rarely get caught by surprise by strategies and plans created by his enemies as Entei already knew tactics ninja from certain villages were likely to use, what weaknesses to take advantage of in different opponents, and how to counter most jutsu. Legacy Entei's destruction of caused the to take notice of him and brand him as a criminal. It also caused to fear that Entei would eventually attack and sent a large squad of his organization to assassinate him, although they were all easily killed. Entei had the Five Great Shinobi Countries take notice of his threat to destroy them should they ever target him again, and the countries obliged to his demands and allowed him to walk freely as long as he wouldn't step foot in their countries.